


[Podfic] Phoning It In

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fail!sex, Fluff, Humor, Mild Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Phoning It In" by polomonkeyAuthor's original summary:Gwen and Morgana have phone sex. Well, kinda.





	[Podfic] Phoning It In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoning It In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231091) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MmBTcfBfuZZm6PuOVvD1EO6JGtxF5HCd) | 0:10:01 | 8 MB

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18bbJgXhkXqQpsW6DQP8hzOtrJBEVK59H) | 0:10:01 | 6 MB


End file.
